


String Theory With A Breaking Point

by GothMoth



Series: Hoin' On The Side [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Holds The Universe/Realms Together, Ficlet, Gen, God ClockWork, Origin Myths, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet, also fan art, origin of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: The creation of everything comes with time and ClockWork has the foresight to know it needs an anchor, a core.
Series: Hoin' On The Side [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	String Theory With A Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Side Hoes Week 2021 Day 4: ClockWork + Origin

ClockWork came into existence in due time. 

The first being.

And a woefully bored being at that. 

But a being of time is what they be and time brings only change. As such ClockWork watched the universe slowly start the beginnings of forming with a faint smile. 

Realms of life. And realms of death.

They watch and know. A frown and a smile. They intervene for the first time. 

Forging a knotted bunched-up string, they connected the Infinite Realm to the Mortal Realm, tying them together forevermore. 

And as the universe grew that string unravels, new bits of life taking mass from the thick string, slowly increasing the ease of traversing between these realms; yet also pulling the string slowly closer till eventually it’ll run taught. 

Till a tension breaking point. 

So ClockWork anchors the centre of the string to a being of both worlds not yet existing. 

A child of black and white to hold together everything.

Whether he’ll ever know it or not. 

And as such, everything exists but on the whims of time. 

**End**.


End file.
